the_medway_vale_linefandomcom-20200215-history
Rolling Stock
Description This is a definitive list of all rolling stock that operates on The Medway Vale Line, The South Eastern Mainline, and the suburban metro. With the exception of the Class 378 and freight services and services before privatization, all stock is operated by Southeastern. You can click on the names of each train type to view the wikipedia article of the train for more detailed information. Mainline Stock (Modern Day) All of the stock listed here are used on the line during the modern day time period, after the privatization of the railways in the UK. Class 801 - Since 2014, used on the majority of express services from Charing Cross to Dover and Faversham. Class 395 'Javelin' - Since 2009, used on express services to Dover and Cheriton International. Also used on fast services to Faversham since 2012, and services to Freyview in the peak. Class 375 'Electrostar' - Since 1999, used on fast, semifast and slow services along the mainline to Sevenoaks, Margate and Rainham & Cozenton. Also used as Kent Aeroflier (airport express) since 2001. Occasional use beyond Rainham & Cozenton is rare, but permitted. Class 321 - Since 1990, used on fast and semifast services alongside class 375s to Sevenoaks, Margate and Rainham & Cozenton. Also runs on local services East of Margate. ''Occasional use beyond Rainham & Cozenton is rare, but permitted.' ' Class 68 wikipedia:British_Rail_Class_221- Since 2014, used on express services from Charing Cross/London Bridge to Ramsgate via the unelectrified Ramsgate Sands Line with 8 Mk3 coaches and a DVT. Planned to be converted to the Class 88 Electro Diesel in the future. Class 172 '- ''Since 2011, used on slow services between Lincoln End, Margate, Ramsgate and Sevenoaks Parkway. '''Faux-tachi - A spare set of a class 90, 9xMK3 coaches and a DVT in SouthEastern livery, to stand in for class 801s and run special services. The name 'faux-tachi' is a portmanteau of 'faux', meaning 'false', and 'tachi' from 'Hitachi', the make of the new express trains; it is similar to the Pretendolino operating on the WCML. 'Following the loss of a Class 390 Pendolino in the Grayrigg derailment, a Mark 3 set with a Driving Van Trailer was leased with a Class 90 hired from EWS as required. Nicknamed the Pretendolino, this received re-upholstered seating, power points, wi-fi and a full external re-paint at Wabtec, Doncaster in 2009.' - Wikipedia Metro stock (Modern Day) Class 465/466 'Networker' - Since 1993, used on metro services from London Charing Cross to Brackwell Common, and on Medway Vale Line stopping services. Class 375 'Electrostar' - Since 1999, used on metro services from London Charing Cross to Brackwell Common. Can be seen on The Medway Vale Line on stopping services as well. Class 378 'Capitalstar' - Since 2009, used on metro services from Charing Cross to Madford Water and Dartford. Operated by London Overground. Goods and freight stock (Modern Day) [[wikipedia:British_Rail_Class_66|'Class 66']]' '''- Since 1999, under EWS/DB Schenker: used on Merry-Go-Round coal and limestone trains at Imbesbrook Power Station. Under Freightliner: used on container and bin liner trains to and from Margate Central and Farebridge FLT and beyond. Under GBRF: used on oil and bitumen trains to and from Crowton Oil Terminal.'' [[wikipedia:British_Rail_Class_67|'Class 67']]' '''- Since 2000, used on Mail Trains from Westerby Eastern Postal Hub hauling 6 to 12 TPO wagons. Less common than the Class 325.'' [[wikipedia:British_Rail_Class_325|'Class 325']]' '''- Since 1995, used on Mail Trains from Westerby Eastern Postal Hub in 4, 8 or 12 coach formations.'' [[wikipedia:British_Rail_Class_60|'Class 60']]' '''- Since 1990, used on Fly Ash trains from Imblesbrook Power Station. Operated by Colas Rail.'' [[wikipedia:British_Rail_Class_20|'Class 20']]' '''- Since circa 1960, used on oil and bitumen trains to and from Crowton Oil Terminal. Operated by GBRF.'' Class 70 ''- Since 2011, used on container intermodal trains to and from Margate Central and Farebridge FLT and beyond. Operated by Freightliner.'' [[wikipedia:British_Rail_Class_86|'Class 86']]' '''- Since 1973, used on container intermodal trains to and from Margate Central and Farebridge FLT and beyond. Operated by Freightliner'' [[wikipedia:British_Rail_Class_90|'Class 90']]' '''- Since 1991, used on container intermodal trains to and from Margate Central and Farebridge FLT and beyond. Operated by Freightliner.'' Other Rolling Stock (Modern Day) CR4000 '- From 1999 until 2008, used on the Imblesbrook Light Railway (ILR). Constructed 1998-2000. Replaced with I-50 vehicles from 2008-2009 due to the unsuitability of the CR/IM4000 for the passenger numbers seen on the ILR. All CR/IM4000 vehicles have been transferred to the Cologne Stadtbahn alongside the existing K4000 units there of the same design. 'Bombardier Flexity Swift I-50 '''- Since 2008, used on the Imblesbrook Light Railway (ILR). Based on the U5 type vehicle on the Frankfurt U-Bahn in Germany. Operate in 2-car or 4-car sets, with two permanently formed 4-car units. Mainline Stock (Past Era) All of the stock listed here are used on the line after the electrification of the line in the late 1980s, but before the privatization of the railways in the UK. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Rail_Class_86 '''Class 86] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Rail_Class_87 87] - Transferred to SEML in 1973 and 1976 respectivley , used on express services from Charing Cross to Dover. Retired in 1999 due to new class 90s delivered. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Rail_Class_90 Class 90] - Since 1989, used on almost all express services from Charing Cross to Dover. Started services to Faversham when that line was electrified in 1994. Retired in 2014 due to introduction of Class 801 fleet, however few are retained in SouthEastern livery to operate the Faux-tachi set. '' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Rail_Class_91 '''Class 91'] - From 1989 until 1993, used on almost all express services from Charing Cross to Dover. Short lived service on the SEML before being transferred to the ECML. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Rail_Class_47 Class 47] - Since circa 1960, used on express services from Charing Cross to Ramsgate via the unelectrified Ruxbury line. Transferred elsewhere in 1978 due to introduction of HST fleet. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/InterCity_125 HST] - Since 1977, used on express services from Charing Cross to Dover and Faversham, as well as services from Charing Cross to Ramsgate via the unelectrified Ruxbury line. Retired in 2014 due to introduction of the Class 68 sets.' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Rail_Class_309 '''Class 309'] - Built 1963, transferred to SEML circa 1988, used on fast and semifast services alongside class 312s to Sevenoaks, Margate and Dover. Also ran to Rainham & Cozenton and Faversham when that line was electrified in 1994. Retired in 1997 due to introduction of Class 321. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Rail_Class_312 Class 312] - Built 1976, transferred to SEML circa 1988, used on fast and semifast and slow services alongside class 309s to Twynersh Central, Northminster, Swanley, Sevenoaks and Margate Also ran to Rainham & Cozenton when that line was electrified in 1994. Retired in 2001 with introduction of Class 375. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Rail_Class_101 Class 101] - Since circa 1960,'' used on slow services between Lincoln End, Ramsgate and Sevenoaks. Retired in 1991 with introduction of Class 142 'Pacer' units.'' [[wikipedia:British_Rail_Class_142|'Class 142 'Pacer]] - ''Since 1988, used on slow services between Lincoln End, Ramsgate and Sevenoaks Parkway. Retired in 2011 with introduction of Class 172.